the_intellectfandomcom-20200213-history
The Intellect Wiki:Editing Guidelines
Hello, and welcome to Animal Jam Clans Wiki! This site is dedicated to providing the most accurate information possible about the Clans that roleplay in the virtual world of Animal Jam. Like any wiki, we have Policies that all editors, including righted users (rollbacks, chat moderators, administrators, staff, bureaucrats) and regular users are expected to follow or face a warning or block on their account. Regarding Page Creation *No spam pages. *Creating an article and leaving 'wip' as its only content is considered spam. *Creating an article and leaving 'waiting til group name disbands' is also considered spam and the page will be deleted. You can store these pages as blog posts or user pages. *A group must be in use to be an article. *"Adoptables" pages are also considered spam. Please make them blogposts. *Use the forums, blog posts, or user pages for announcements, fanfictions, signups and pages for ideas/etc. *You may create Clan, Pack, Group, and Tribe pages. *Pages that have their primary focus/theme revolve around death/mental-illness/violence, religion, or a commonly disliked/touchy subject are not allowed. *Non-Animal Jam related pages/sub-pages are not allowed. This includes (non-AJ related) character pages and roleplay pages (use the forum for roleplaying instead). *Any pages that stray away from the original focus of the wiki (i.e. unrelated pages, just-for-fun-pages, joke pages) are not allowed as articles. Though they are allowed as personal blogposts or user pages. *If a page by the name of "____Clan" for example already exists, make it a disambiguation and have all pages of that name renamed "____Clan (Animal Jam Username)". Don't put something like "___Clan OFFICIAL". This applies for OC pages, which should be named the OC's name and your username, "Name (Username)". OC: Name, OC - Name, etc. should not be used. *Please do not keep or recreate pages for the comments. *You may not create pages about characters or groups heavily based off of copyrighted content or existing people like celebrities. This includes characters or content from books, tv shows, movies, etc. Remember, there's a difference between being "inspired by" something, and copying it. *If the group is not a feral species, its page should not be a mainspace article. Groups that are not feral species can be blog posts or forums. *Inactive OC's must be moved to user subpages or blogposts. Inactive OC pages will be deleted. *A user may only have 5 active mainspace articles in their name. User subpages/blogposts don't count. Regarding Page Editing and Content *Absolutely no vandalism. Vandalism, as directly defined by the dictionary, "is the deliberate destruction of or damage to public or private property". *Be thoughtful when editing another user's page. It is not recommended you do unless it is removing vandalism, correcting categories, or fixing minor mistakes such as grammar. Otherwise, being reported for vandalism is a possibility. *If someone vandalizes your page, don't vandalize it back or you are both in the wrong. Simply report it to a staff member. *No extreme/graphic violence in pages. Which means keep blood/gore to the lowest possible limit *Do not spam-edit to earn badges. This is called badgefarming and is prohibited. *Use grammar to the best of your ability. *Please do not put emoticons ("o3o", "XD", ":D", ".-.", "._.", ":(", ":)", etc) in articles or on votes. *If Soundcloud URL tags are being used, do not have them set on "autoplay". This goes for anything and everything on the wiki, userpages, articles, blogposts etc. *Please do not use the display title template or have symbols in article titles. Symbols are allowed if they're a part of a username in the title. *When making a mainspace article, you are not allowed to create a sandbox for it. All sandboxes must be user subpages. *Mainspace articles are only allowed to have 5 subpages linking back to them. **Improper subpages will be deleted. *Pages that don't have categories after five days of creation will be deleted. *Pages that revolve around countries too directly will be deleted (Both group and OC). This is due to common stereotypes and political insensitivity. Regarding Coding *Coding should be kept to a minimum. Sometimes having too much coding on an article can lag users. *This includes borders; too many borders can still cause lag. The border limit is 4 borders maximum. These borders must equal less than 25 pixels. This doesn't include box shadows. *Having a background on articles is also prohibited. Images or tables serving as backgrounds will be removed as they are considered loopholes. This is most commonly seen by putting an image into a cell with a background. Regarding Images and Media *If a photo is not allowed for use by the photographer/creator, don't upload it. Not all images are for stock use. *Similarly, do not upload art unless it is yours, or you have credited and received permission from the original artist. *Off-topic photos or spam photos are not allowed on articles. *Images (regarding gifs) that are flashy or contain epileptic movement are not permitted. They will be removed. In the case of videos, please give a warning. Regarding Categories *You are not allowed to create new categories. Please contact a staff member first. *Do not add categories to blog posts. A category is automatically added and that is the only valid category for blog posts. *Allowed categories on blog posts are: Blog posts, Open To Criticism, and Candidates for Deletion. *Please do not categorize pages incorrectly. If you are unsure about a category, ask a Staff Member. Regarding Templates *When marking something for Deletion, use the Deletion Template. If you do not know how to use it, ask either an administrator or content moderator. *Although you are allowed to create templates freely for your personal use, please do not create a template with the intention of wiki-wide use without permission from a staff member. *The current templates used on articles are: Delete, Speedydelete, Stub, Critique, and Art Theft.